The present invention relates to a container for the sanitary collection, storage and/or disposal of items, such as waste, debris, specimens or evidence.
It should be understood that the term "item" is used in its broader sense as referring generally to contaminants, wastes, specimens, evidence at the scene of a crime and similar items. This invention has particular utility with respect to the removal of animal excrements.
The container contains scooping members which are inside of a sealable container so that a gooey or smelly item can be completely sealed inside the container together with the soiled internal scooping members. The entire sealable container may then be carried for some distance and/or for some time, to a final destination without fear of spillage, escape of the item or its unpleasant odor, or contamination of the item or of the transporter. With regard to cleaning up animal excrement and transporting it to a disposal point, once the first and/or the second excrement is picked up and the container is sealed, the container can be placed in the bottom of, e.g., a baby stroller, or inside a carrying bag, without fear of contaminating anything surrounding or nearby to the baby stroller or carrying bag.
An embodiment of the container can be structured so that the container can be used for more than one pick-up.
The scooping members are attached so that their scooping ends are sealed inside the container. The handle portion end of the scooping members either protrude through the side of the container material or the handle portion is entirely inside the container and is adapted to be easily grasped from the outside of the container. By use of the handle, the scooping members are rotated or pivoted out of the mouth of the container, from the inside of the container, and returned by a reverse rotation or pivoting during the pick-up procedure. This also prevents the mouth of the container from becoming soiled.
Since the scooping members are attached inside the container at a point recessed down from the opening of the container, there is a great deal of flexibility, control, and preciseness in their use. The scooping members may be used to brush, push and/or scrape an item by one scoop onto the other scoop, or the scoops may be used in cooperation one-with-the other in a sort of pincer movement in order to pick up an item.
The invention can be reused very easily for a second pickup. The reuse option is necessary when, e.g., a dog defecates more than once during a walk period, and the walker only has one device with them.
The scooping members are attached at a point relatively adjacent to the opening or mouth of the container so that the scooping members can be grasped from the outside of the container and rotated about the point of attachment to project the scooping ends of the scooping members out of the container and then, after use, back into the container.
The invention is extremely simple to manufacture, package, store and use.